A Letter for Dad
by Fazea
Summary: /Apakah kau pernah merindukan sosok yang begitu tersayang?/ For Harvest Moon Contest: Sweet Memories/ No pairing inside/ warnigs inside/ Don't like? Don't Read/


"_Uhuk! Uhuk!_"

Segelas air yang tergeletak di pinggir meja segera disambar dan langsung diteguk. Air jernih itu pun langsung melewati kerongkongannya. Secara ajaib, rasa gatal ingin batuk itu pun hilang. Lilia kembali meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja seraya menhela nafas lega. Sambil merasakan betapa perihnya telapak kakinya saat itu, diliriknya sebotol obat kecil yang kosong di samping gelas itu tergeletak. Mimik wajahnya berubah lemas. "Harus beli obat yang baru."

Tatkala sementara itu, dua buah hatinya sedang menatap langit yang sama. Rick yang saat itu sedang menyapu halamannya, dan Popuri adiknya sedang dalam perjalanan ke gereja. Menatap langit pagi yang tertutup oleh awan kelabu yang bergerak lucu mengikuti arah angin. Di saat yang sama, angin dingin berhembus perlahan, membawa serta dedaunan kering yang jatuh dari rantingnya. Kalau kau melihat pada kalender tahun ini, maka hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan Desember.

Satu desember. Entah sudah berapa hari—minggu—bulan—bahkan tahun tiga anggota keluarga menunggu sosok yang disayangi untuk pulang. Tapi jangankan pulang, mengirimi secarik surat saja rasanya sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Hanya bermodal sebuah harapan akan menemukan _flower desert_ yang hanya tumbuh satu dekade sekali untuk menyembuhkan penyakit istrinya, ia pergi ke bagian lain di bumi ini. Harus diakui, anak istrinya bangga akan harapannya yang tidak pernah putus—sekaligus mengakhawatirkan betapa nekadnya pria satu itu.

* * *

><p><strong> HARVEST MOON © NATSUME <strong>

_**A Letter for Dad **_**© Kazeyana Fami  
><strong>_For Harvest Moon First Contest: Sweet Memories_**  
><strong>_warnings for: failed angst and family, typo(s), OOCness, abalness(?), nistaness(?), a little shonen-ai hint inside, tema dimasuk-masukin, flashback(s)_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

* * *

><p>"Serius sekali berdoanya."<p>

"Eh, Carter."

Gadis belia yang berambut ikal panjang itu langsung bangkit, merapikan roknya, kemudian berdiri berhadapan dengan pengurus—penjaga—dan pemilik dari gereja favoritnya ini. "Biasa saja. Doa yang serius itu kan' harusnya penuh dengan konsentrasi, tanpa ada gangguan dari siapa pun."

Carter langsung menanggapi kalimat sindiran itu dengan senyuman, "Wah, wah. Maaf soal itu."

"Hihi, tidak apa-apa, Carter. Maaf ya." Senyum kecutnya berubah menjadi senyum manis dan akhirnya tertawa bersama Carter. Kemudian keduanya duduk di atas salah satu bangku di gereja itu.

Carter memulai percakapan, "Lantas, apa yang kau doakan, Popuri?"

Pupil merah rubi itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan, mulutnya terkunci tanda ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu, kedua tangannya meremas rok merahnya yang panjang. Carter terdiam. "Apa ada masalah?"

Popuri tetap tidak menjawab. Yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman 'ng' saat kepalanya sedang tidak berhadapan dengan Carter, yang diperlihatkan hanyalah punggung dan rambut merah mudanya yang sama persis dengan Lilia. Pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya menatap lekat-lekat gelagat Popuri yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia masih ingat benar, minggu sebelumnya ia masih bisa melihat senyum lebar Popuri saat datang ke gereja untuk sekedar menikmati keindahan tempat ibadah ini. _Tapi ini? _Ia jadi mirip dengan Cliff yang pendiam dan berdoa dengan serius—_maksudku_, lebih serius dari orang kebanyakan.

"…_You want to confess?"_

~xX0O0Xx~

Jam 12 siang.

"Apa yang anak itu lakukan? Biasanya sudah pulang." Celetuk Rick, seraya menatap jam dinding di rumahnya. Keadaan rumahnya saat itu sedang sepi, ibunya—Lilia sedang pergi ke klinik untuk _check up_ dan membeli obat untuk bulan ini. Sedangkan adiknya, Popuri sejak pagi tadi belum juga kembali. Padahal biasanya anak itu selalu pulang menjelang siang untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya. _Itu, biasanya._

"Apa kususul saja?" tanya Rick pada dirinya sendiri. Namun pertanyaan itu langsung dibantah dirinya sendiri pula. Karena kalau ia pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga peternakan yang ayam-ayamnya sedang berkeliaran ini? Ia masih trauma saat Popuri lupa memasukkan seekor ayam sehingga ayam kesayangan Rick itu dimakan oleh anjing hutan—yang terjadi dulu sekali. Mengingatnya, Rick kembali merasakan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Karena pada waktu itu ia langsung menyalahkan Popuri dan memarahinya, sehingga adiknya berlari ke air terjun. Perbuatannya yang tanpa pikir panjang itu membuat keluarganya retak sesaat. Meskipun Rick menyesal atas perbuatannya, tetap saja itu kesalahan besarnya Popuri.

—_Tidak._

Kesalahan Popuri yang paling besar bukanlah yang _itu._ Melainkan terjadi pagi ini.

~xXx~_This morning_~xXx~

_Praang!_

"Popuri? !"

Rick menatap nanar bingkai foto sesosok pria berwibawa. Senyumnya lebar dan menawan, tampak muda. Dan kalau boleh dibilang, wajahnya sangat rupawan. Tak lain tak bukan, itu adalah foto tua yang menampilkan ayah kandungnya seorang. Ayah yang dicintainya, yang kini nasibnya tidak diketahui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? !" pemuda berkacamata itu langsung mengambil foto itu dan disimpannya di kantung, lalu mengumpulkan serpihan beling kaca yang bertebaran di lantai. "Kau harus hati-hati, Popuri! Apalagi ini satu-satunya foto ayah yang kita punya!" Tanpa sadar Rick memarahi dengan keras adik tercintanya.

"A-Aku kan' tidak sengaja—"

"Biar tidak sengaja, kau harus hati-hati!"

Popuri menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia sudah marah dan tidak takut lagi pada amukan kakaknya, "Kau cerewet, Rick! Tak perlu diberi tahu pun, aku akan hati-hati. Jadi jangan sok mengajariku."

Kata-kata yang begitu pedas itu membuat Lilia turun dari tangga untuk melihat apa yang sedang diributkan dua anaknya. Tampak Rick dan Popuri sedang ada di dekat perapian, dengan serpihan beling berserakan yang sedang dikumpulkan Rick.

Rick merasa dadanya begitu sesak, "Habis, aku kan kakakmu. Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu bertindak senonoh seperti ini terus. Kelak kau akan menjadi wanita dewasa, Popuri."

"Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Masih anak-anak!"

"Sudah cukup! Jangan berlagak seperti ayah!" dalam sekejap gadis itu membanting pintu dan berlari keluar rumah, membiarkan pintu itu terbuka lebar. Dengan punggung yang tak kunjung kembali lalu meminta maaf. Lilia yang terkejut bermaksud untuk mencegahnya pergi lebih jauh, Rick pun berpikiran sama.

"Popuri!"

Rick membanting serpihan beling yang sudah dikumpulkannya, mencoba memanggil nama adiknya dan mengejarnya. Tapi, saat ia sudah mencapai daun pintu, ibunya tiba-tiba menjerit. Kakinya yang telanjang tak sengaja menginjak serpihan beling kaca yang ia banting sebelumnya. Darah mengucur deras dari kakinya, Rick bisa melihat telapak kaki ibunya banyak yang terluka karenanya. Meski sempat dilema, pada akhirnya Rick memilih untuk menolong ibunya ketimbang mengejar Popuri. _'…Nanti juga ia pulang sendiri.' _Pikirnya, tanpa melihat adiknya menangis di belakang rumahnya sesaat, kemudian mengambil langkah pergi lagi.

~xX0O0Xx~

"Cih—" Rick mengambil posisi duduk pada anak tangga di depan rumahnya, "—Ayah, andai kau disini sekarang. Keluarga ini begitu rapuh tanpa seorang pemimpin."

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, sambil mengutuk dirinya yang semberono. Kesalahan apapun yang dilakukan oleh adiknya, pasti akan berakhir oleh penyesalan diri sendiri oleh Rick. Kakak itu memang begitu menyayangi adiknya, sekaligus ingin mendidiknya dengan keras. Ia bahkan tidak mau mengakui dirinya kalau ia seorang _sister complex. _

Di saat yang menyusahkan seperti ini biasanya ia akan pergi ke tempat Karen untuk sekedar curhat, tapi ini akan kembali ke masalah awal lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia berharap ada Kai di sampingnya untuk dipukuli atas dasar melampiaskan kejengkelannya.

"…Kai, ya…" Rick kemudian merenungkan sesosok pemuda yang ia sangat benci itu, "Masih harus menunggu berapa bulan lagi untukku memukulmu?"

Ia mengingat sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi akhir _summer_ kemarin, yang membuatnya berjanji akan memukulnya kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi tahun depan.

~xXx~_Last _Summer~xXx~

"Hai, kakek."

Kai datang ke _Poultry Farm_ dengan wajah berseri, memberi sapaan hangat—_yah, tidak begitu hangat memang_—pada Rick yang berwajah badai.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertemu Popuri! Sana! Pergi!" dengan segagang sapu yang sedang ia pegang, Rick mengusir Kai seakan-akan mengusir seeekor kucing pencuri. Kai ini memang sudah dikenal dekat dengan Popuri—sebenarnya, Popurilah yang menyukai Kai, dan pemuda asal Denmark itu juga tidak masalah dekat dengannya. Tapi sang kakak melarang hubungan itu karena menganggap Kai bukanlah pria baik-baik (ia 'agak' _playboy)._

"Siapa yang ingin bertemu Popuri!" Kai menghindar dari kibasan dan pukulan sapu itu, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Kelimat seru itu membuat Rick menghentikan serangan sapunya, memosisikan sapu itu ke posisi yang benar. Kemudian terdiam sesaat. "Lantas, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Merasa keadaan sudah damai, Kai bersandar pada pagar ladang ayam Rick. "Sebenarnya, ini soal Popuri—"

"—Kenapa? Kau ingin melamarnya? Sampai mati tidak akan kurestui." Rick langsung menyela perkataan Kai dengan celotehannya yang begitu pedas. Kai _sweatdrop_ sesaat.

"Tidak, bukan. Kemarin dia bercerita padaku di _seaside lodge, _kalau selama ini ia merindukan ayahnya. Katanya, entah sudah berapa tahun ia tidak melihat wajah ayahnya. Apa itu benar?"

Rick tertegun akan pernyataan Kai. Gagang sapu yang ia pegang langsung diremasnya sekuat tenaga, "Yah, itu memang benar…" Matanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan, dan Kai menatapnya lekat-lekat, _'Kakak-beradik yang mirip sekali. Kalau sedang membicarakan hal yang tidak disukai pasti mata mereka tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.'_

Kai pun menarik nafas. "Nah maksudku, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menggantikan posisi ayahmu saja? Terlebih, kau satu-satunya laki-laki di rumahmu kan? Kau juga sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya kau jadi pemimpin." Kai memberi saran yang direspon oleh Rick dengan sebuah tatapan kosong.

"Hah?"

"Apa maksudmu 'hah'? Kalau kau hanya terus-terusan mengharapkan kepulangan ayahmu itu tanpa ada rasa ingin menggantikan perannya, itu artinya kau bukan laki-laki, Rick." Ucap Kai, agak ketus memang. Kemudian bertiarap, takut Rick akan menghantamkan sapunya ke wajahnya.

Pemuda yang berbeda dua tahun dari Kai itu hanya membalas saran Kai dengan sebuah kalimat tegas, "Tidak perlu kau beri tahukanpun, aku sudah berperan sebagai ayah merangkap kakak untuk Popuri. Jadi jangan sok mengajariku, Kai."

Kai langsung menyangkalnya, "Kau pikir membiarkan adikmu menangis karena kerinduan yang mendalam pada ayahnya itu merupakan sikap seorang ayah, hah? Ya Rick, kemarin ia menangis padaku!"

"—Diam."

Sebuah kata itu terdengar mengerikan bagi Kai yang langsung menutup mulutnya. Bibir Rick saat itu gemetar, matanya tertutup oleh poninya yang tumbuh panjang, gagang sapu yang dipegangnya pun ikut bergetar. "Kau pikir—kau pikir hanya Popuri saja yang merindukan ayah, hah? Jangan egois! Aku juga anak yang merindukan kepulangan ayahnya! Rasanya sakit… kalau berperan sebagai ayah tapi juga merindukannya! Kau tidak tahu entah sudah berapa ratus kali memori tentang ayahku yang kembali berputar dan membuatku terisak karenanya!"

Tanpa sadar tetesan air mata kecil bisa Kai lihat di permukaan tanah. Dirinya merasakan rasa penyesalan hebat karena sudah memaksanya berperan sebagai ayah untuk Popuri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Rick sendiri. Memang, entah sudah berapa kali Kai terlibat dengan masalah keluarga kecil ini. Rasanya ia sudah terikat dengan keluarga ini, entah kenapa.

"—Jangan menangis, Rick." Kata Kai, "Aku jadi semakin yakin kalau kau ini bukan laki-laki."

Rick mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. "Cih, diam kau."

"Tidak apa-apa, kadang-kadang putus asa. Tidak apa-apa, kalau sesekali kau ingin jadi manja. Tapi bagaimana kalau dicoba dulu?" tanpa basa-basi pemuda berkulit gelap itu memeluk pundak kakak Popuri itu sebentar, menepuk punggungnya agar lebih tenang sedikit. Kemudian melepasnya dan segera mengambil langkah pergi, "Salam untuk Popuri dan Lilia. Sampai jumpa tahun depan ya, Rick! Ingat saranku!"

Kacamata pemuda itu melorot hingga pangkal hidung. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Kai yang berlari menuju pantai. Beberapa saat setelahnya, otaknya baru mampu mencerna segala keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

_Ia diceramahi oleh Kai yang sangat dibencinya._

Sungguh suatu penghinaan. "AAAAH! KAI! AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMUKULMU KALAU KITA BERTEMU LAGI!"

~xX0O0Xx~

Memori yang pahit sekali. Tapi pada akhirnya pemuda itu tetap melaksanakan saran Kai, meski dengan sedikit paksaan diri. Yah, bagaimana pun juga hanya ia yang bisa berperan demikian. Ibunya memiliki tubuh yang sangat rapuh, adiknya tak kunjung dewasa dan terus bersikap manja selayaknya bocah balita.

"Omong-omong soal Popuri… anak itu belum pulang juga." Rick menyadari bahwa tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. "Sebaiknya kususul saja…"

'—_Sekalian aku akan maminta maaf karena sudah memarahinya tadi pagi.'_

Ia pun bangkit berdiri, lalu melihat keadaan sekitar dengan seksama. Matahari pun masih bersinar dengan terang diantara awan-awan kelabu. Rick tiba-tiba yakin kalau anjing-anjing hutan yang liar itu tidak akan menyerang peternakannya hari ini, masih terlalu dini. Setelah mengkonfirmasi keadaan, ia segera mengambil langkah pertama untuk menjemput adiknya.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti, terkejut. Bukan, bukan karena tiba-tiba ada anjing hutan yang datang. Tapi Popuri, adiknya, yang ternyata pulang lebih dulu sebelum kakaknya menyusulnya. Pundak kedua orang itu sama-sama melompat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada benda lain.

Rick sempat bisu sesaat karena kagetnya, kemudian ia mulai bicara. "Ke-kemana saja kau, Popuri?"

"Gereja, seperti biasa," ia mengalihkan pandangan ke tanah, menolak untuk melihat wajah kakaknya. Tapi dari pantomimik yang ia perlihatkan, Rick tahu bahwa Popuri ingin bicara sesuatu padanya. Dan benar saja. "Ng… Rick, a-aku minta maaf sudah… merusak foto ayah tadi pagi… K-kau mau memaafkanku… kan?"

'_What's on earth—'_

_Ada apa ini? _Popuri yang meminta maaf lebih dulu bukan seperti dia yang biasanya. Terlebih, sekarang ia berani menatap langsung mata Rick secara empat mata. Wajahnya memang bersemu merah, dan kalau diperhatikan baik-baik mata rubinya agak sembab. Saat itu angin hanya terus berhembus dingin, mengisi jeda kosong yang dilewatkan Rick.

"Ng… yah…" Rick menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Tak perlu dipikirkan. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah memarahimu, padahal kan' bukan aku saja yang merindukan ayah…" Tanpa sadar, Rick mengatakan hal yang membuat bibir Popuri bergetar.

"Hng… i-iya. Hei, Rick. Kira-kira ayah kapan pulang, ya?"

Rick hanya mampu menghela nafas, "Mana aku tahu, Popuri. Mungkin ia masih mencari bunga itu? _Desert Flower—_apalah itu._"_

"Pastinya."

LAGI, angin kembali mengisi jeda kosong yang mereka buat sendiri. Kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"…Mau menjemput ibu?"

~xX0O0Xx~

"Ini resep obatnya, Lilia. Nanti serahkan ke Elli saja," sang dokter yang aslinya bernama Trent menyerahkan secarik kertas tipis bertuliskan nama obat dan kadarnya yang diperlukan Lilia untuk bulan ini. "Lalu ini salep dan perban untuk kakimu," lanjut Trent, seraya meletakan dua buah salep dan segulung perban untuk kaki Lilia yang terluka pagi ini.

"Ya, terima kasih, dokter. Ng—berapa harga semuanya?"

Trent melirik pada tumpukan bon atas nama Lilia yang ada di laci mejanya. "Tidak perlu membayar sekarang, yang penting adalah kesembuhanmu dulu."

_Yah, dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan dokter yang semurah hati ini selain dia?_

Lilia menunduk, "Benarkah? Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya…"

"Tidak apa, toh Rick juga terkadang datang untuk melunasinya sedikit demi sedikit." Tukas Trent, "Sampai suamimu kembali, aku masih akan mentoleransi."

Lilia semakin menunduk sedih, kedua tangannya meremas rok merahnya yang panjang. Sedetik kemudian Trent menyadari kesalahan kalimat yang telah ia buat. "—Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Lilia segera mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok." Meski ia merasa dadanya sangat perih, lebih perih daripada kaki kanannya yang terbalut kain kasa dan perban. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi, dokter."

Ibu muda itu mengibas pelan tirai putih yang memisahkan ruang praktek dengan ruangan lainnya. Di belakangnya, Trent sedang bersandar di kursinya, dengan perasaan menyesal dan bersalah yang luar biasa. Kemudian ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, lalu turun mengusap wajahnya, sambil bergumam pelan, "Sial. Bisa-bisanya aku bicara seperi itu, di depannya, di hari yang sangat salah."

_Meanwhile…_

Di tangan Lilia sudah ada sebotol obat yang ia butuhkan, lengkap dengan kertas tentang aturan penggunaan. "Terima kasih, Elli." Ia hanya mampu tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada wanita muda cantik didepannya, tanpa mengeluarkan sekeping _gold _pun. Wanita yang akrab dipanggil 'Elli', seorang perawat dan asisten Trent di klinik, sekaligus orang yang menyukai dokter dingin itu.

"Tidak masalah." Ia membalas senyum Lilia. "Ah, oh iya. Meskipun suamimu sedang tidak ada disini, kuharap aku tidak terlambat mengucapkannya. _Happy an—_"

Tiba-tiba Lilia merasa ada petir yang menyambar ubun-ubunnya seiring Elli menggerakan bibirnya.

_Kriet…_

"Permisi, apa ibu masih ada disi—ah. Itu dia, Popuri." Tiba-tiba Rick memasuki klinik, yang mana memotong kalimat Elli. Setelah itu, Rick menyeret masuk Popuri yang agak malu-malu.

Lilia terkejut dengan kedatangan anak-anaknya, "Anak-anak? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Ng… menjemput ibu? Apa itu salah?" Rick mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Lalu… ada yang ingin Popuri ucapkan pada ibu—ah, aku juga sih."

Lilia memasang tanda tanya pada pernyataan anak sulungnya barusan. "Ada apa? Kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan, di rumah saja."

"Yah, bisa saja sih, tapi—"

"Ibu!" dengan cepat, Popuri mengambil langkah untuk maju ke depan Rick, menyodorkan sebuket bunga segar yang diikat seadanya, "_Happy Anniversary!_"

Perempuan yang wajahnya pucat itu hanya kaget dengan seikat bunga _blue magic red_ sisa musim gugur yang nyaris mencium wajahnya. Dilihatnya bunga-bunga itu diikat dengan selir daun seadanya, dan tidak begitu rapi. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata yang terpotong-potong, "E-Eh…"

"…Maaf kami membuat keributan tadi pagi, tanpa mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari pernikahan ibu dan ayah," Rick mulai bicara, "Sudah lama sekali kami mempeributkan hal-hal soal ayah, tanpa menyadari bahwa bagaimanapun semenderitanya kami, ibu jauh lebih menderita—Tentu saja, karena memori dan kenangan manis ibu dengan ayah sudah terjalin jauh sebelum kami ada."

Lilia hanya diam seraya menerima buket bunga itu. Tanpa menyadari Trent dan Elli mulai merangkak ke lantai atas, mereka tidak ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga kecil ini lebih jauh. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lilia menciumi bunga yang bisa dialihfungsikan untuk obat itu. Wangi. Ia masih sangat ingat, bagaimana saat itu ia sedang berbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat, kemudian ada pria yang sangat ia kenal datang. Membawakan bunga yang serupa, bersama sehelai bulu berwarna biru yang membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

"…"

Rick dan Popuri hanya mampu terdiam melihat ibunya yang juga terdiam, tatkala buket bunga yang mereka buat dua puluh menit lalu terus dipeluknya erat. "Terima kasih… anak-anak." Kini bunga itu dipeluk bersama-sama dengan Rick dan Popuri. Dingin, kulit wanita itu agak dingin. Itu yang dirasakan Popuri saat jari-jari ibunya menyentuh tangannya. _Tapi dekapannya hangat. _Hangat sekali.

"Ayahmu pulang atau tidak, ibu tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Karena, masih ada kalian berdua." Lilia membelai lembut rambut kakak-beradik itu. _Oh great, rasanya seperti kembali pada zaman sepuluh tahun lalu—_pikir Rick dan Popuri, yang merasa kembali diperlakukan seperti anak-anak. Padahal, umur mereka berdua sudah cukup untuk mengucap sumpah setia.

Tiba-tiba Popuri melepas pelukannya, "Ibu tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! Ayah PASTI pulang! Aku yakin!"

Lilia hanya tersenyum, kembali mengelus rambut Popuri yang serupa dengannya. "Iya, dia akan pulang. Jadi jangan sedih apalagi bertengkar lagi ya?"

Dua anak itu hanya mampu mengangguk pelan seraya melirik satu sama lain.

"Memori-memori dan kenangan yang kalian punya tentang ayah kalian yang sedang tidak ada ini, jangan membuat kalian menjadi jatuh untuk bersedih bahkan stress dan hanya mengharapkan kepulangannya. Tapi jadikan sebagai pendorong dan motivator untuk kalian agar dapat mengukir kenangan yang lebih baik lagi—Lebih tepatnya, membuat kalian menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan berguna."

Kalimat Lilia barusan begitu menancap di hati kedua anaknya, dan mengingatkan mereka pada suatu kalimat yang pernah terucap orang tertentu.

'…_Beda tipis dengan perkataan Kai' _batin Rick.

'_Sama persis dengan saran Carter saat confession tadi pagi' _Popuri terheran-heran, _'Apa mungkin ibu juga pernah meminta saran Carter dengan masalah yang sama… kerinduan dengan ayah?'_

"Kenangan-kenangan manis ayah kalian akan selalu menyertai kita semua. Pulang atau tidaknya, tidak jadi masalah. Kita hanya perlu tahu apakah dia sehat-sehat saja atau tidak, dengan demikian kelak kita akan berkumpul kembali dan mengukir kenangan manis lainnya." Lilia kembali tersenyum, wajahnya nampak tidak pucat lagi. Bahkan, berseri-seri.

Mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan, Popuri sudah bertekad. Ia segera berlari ke meja tempat Elli biasanya bekerja.

"Elli!—Atau Trent! Siapapun! Bolehkah aku meminta kertas, amlop, dan perangko? Kalau boleh aku juga ingin meminjam pulpen…"

~xXx~_Thirty minuets before_~xXx~

"_Hatsyi!"_

"Popuri?" Rick melirik adiknya yang sedang mengusap hidungnya. "Kedinginan? Ah, musim dingin memang mulai mendekat."

Gadis itu hanya mempu mengusap tangannya berulang kali, mencari kehangatan. "Se-sebaiknya kita segera ke klinik. Disana pasti hangat, hhh…" ia menggigil kedinginan. "Benar-benar, padahal masih awal Desember tapi rasanya seperti sudah bulan Januari!"

"Iya, kuharap ibu membuat sup ayam spesialnya lagi tahun ini," kata Rick, yang juga mulai merasakan dinginnya angin. Ditandai dengan tangannya yang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Popuri melongo, "Eh? Sup ayam?"

"Selalu begitu kan? Tiap 1 Desember, ibu membuat sup ayam special. Terkadang juga ada kuenya…"

"Tunggu, untuk perayaan apa?" Popuri mulai mencium hal-hal yang terlupakan. Ada yang tak wajar.

"Untuk perayaan… ulang tahun… pernikahan… ayah dan ibu—…" Rick memasang wajah horror, "Sial, kita lupa." Rasanya ia ingin membanting kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Rick segera mengutuk dirinya sendiri mulai dengan ucapan bodoh sampai _grandpa-brain._

Wajah adiknya terlihat panik dan khawatir, "Ki-kita harus beri hadiah! Kira-kira apa yang bagus ya?" Popuri berputar-putar selayaknya gangsing, mencari benda yang bisa dijadikan refrensi.

Dan yang ia temukan adalah bunga berwarna biru yang seharusnya hanya tumbuh di musim gugur. Bunga itu tumbuh tepat di halaman depan gereja. Sulit dipercaya, padahal udara sedingin ini namun masih ada bunga yang mampu tumbuh, bahkan diluar musim mekarnya. Dengan perlahan, Popuri menarik baju kakaknya.

"Rick, aku punya ide."

~xX0O0Xx~

_Ayah, apa kabar?_

_Kami menunggu kepulangan ayah._

—_dari keluargamu_

"Err—kau yakin alamatnya benar?" tanya Rick, memastikan.

Popuri menatapnnya jengkel, "Aku masih ingat! Alamat tempat ayah bermukim sementara, tertera pada surat terakhirnya tahun lalu!"

"Ta-Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ayah sudah pindah tempat kan?" Rick menoleh pada ibunya.

Lilia hanya tersenyum, "Kita harus yakin, Rick."

"Uhh… baiklah." Pada akhirnya ia pasrah kepada Tuhan. "…Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Perutku lapar dan udara disini makin dingin saja. Makan malam hari ini sup ayam kan bu?" Anak sulung itu memegangi pundak ibunya yang berjalan pincang dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke peternakan mereka. Yah, kalau diingat-ingat, mereka memang belum menyantap makan siang sama sekali.

"He—Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Popuri buru-buru memasukkan suratnya ke _mailbox _di dekat klinik, kemudian berlari menyusul kakak dan ibunya, berjalan bersama menuju rumah, dan masih menunggu kepulangan sosok sang kepala keluarga.

Tak jauh, Zack keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, usai mencuri dengar semua percakapan mereka. "…Jadi, benar-benar tidak ada celah untukku ya? …Yah, sudahlah." Kemudian ia pergi entah kemana.

Malam itu, satu keluarga kecil yang mengelola peternakan ayam itu menikmati betapa hangat dan nikmatnya sup ayam Lilia yang begitu kental dan harum. Rasanya, seakan tidak ada air mata yang pernah menetes hari ini kalau melihat keceriaan mereka. Dan kalau kau melirik pada perapian yang sedang membakar kayu, di atasnya terlihat vas bunga yang berisi bunga _blue magic red._

~xX0O0Xx~

_Memori-memori manis yang kau punya tentang seseorang yang begitu tersayang_

_Jikalau orang itu kini sedang tidak ada dalam pandanganmu pada waktu yang begitu lama_

_Tanpa koneksi, tanpa hubungan, tanpa perantara_

_Jangan menjadikanmu bersedih bahkan stress_

_Cukup yakinlah ia akan kembali, dan selama itu buatlah dirimu menjadi lebih baik dari apa yang terlihat dalam memori yang kalian punya_

_Dengan demikian senyumnya ketika kembali akan semakin lebar_

~xX0O0Xx~

Pagi kedelapan setelah hari ulang tahun pernikahan Lilia dan suaminya.

_Angkat wajah kalian,_

Secarik kertas terlihat dalam kotak surat milik _Poultry Farm_.

_Usap air mata kalian,_

Anak bungsu keluarga itu membukanya dan membacanya tanpa membawanya masuk ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Sedetik kemudian, ia berlari ke dalam rumah dengan riangnya, "Ibu! Rick! Lihat ini!"

_Ayah akan pulang saat natal._

~xX0O0Xx~

OWARI

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Err—jangan terlalu mengikuti kata-kata moral yang ngasal diatas ya =A=" Dan… maaf, saya nggak tahu persis nama ayahnya Rick dan Popuri itu siapa (sepanjang yang saya lihat, banyak versinya. Jadi saya putuskan untuk di _nonname_-kan saja). Maaf lagi, karena saya ngasal tanggal pernikahan Lilia dan suaminya _*bangs head* _

Entah sudah berapa millennium saya nggak nengok fandom ini ya, jadinya banyak fanfic _in-progress_ saya yang bergelimpangan tanpa kepastian akan di _update _atau tidak Orz. Dan begitu _publish _yang baru, malah abalisme begini (_,_)"

Terakhir, saya emang telat (banget) buat ngucapin ini, tapi… ah, sudahlah

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year  
><em>-Kazeyana Fami, 19th January 2012


End file.
